


《不贰臣》Chapter 03

by Gu_Song



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu_Song/pseuds/Gu_Song
Kudos: 1





	《不贰臣》Chapter 03

Chapter 03 

肖战醒来的时候天还没亮。

他不知道昨晚那场堪比酷刑的情爱究竟持续了多久，他只记得在自己疼晕过去之前王一博一句话都没对他说过，只是一直用最原始最野蛮的方式折磨着他的身心。

他看了看自己手腕上被领带勒出的红痕，那领带还原封不动地紧紧地系在上面，王一博昨晚走的时候是有多仓促，连领带都忘了拿？还是他嫌弃这条领带，不想再要了？

肖战此时还蜷缩着躺在地毯上，光裸的身体上只盖着他自己那件呢子大衣，好在屋里暖气开得很足，倒也没觉得有多冷。他不知道王一博这到底算是有人性还是没人性，知道给自己盖件衣服，却又不愿意帮个忙把他弄到床上去？

他挣扎着想要坐起身，腰间和后庭传来的剧痛却又让他狠狠地摔了回去。他轻轻掀开身上的大衣，不出所料地看到自己腿间一片淫靡，深红色和白色混杂在一起，强烈的视觉冲击无不提醒着他昨晚的情事有多激烈，或者说惨烈。

肖战平躺在地毯上，努力想要让自己的身体完全放松下来，并且在脑子里一遍又一遍地告诉自己不要去想那些有的没的，更不要去试图回忆昨晚发生的一切。或许自己应该多想一想快乐的轻松的事情，比如说：妈妈亲手煲的排骨汤、领导发的年终奖、小时候和小伙伴们一起捉迷藏......

一幕幕愉快的记忆走马灯似的在他脑海里过了一遍，可最后定格的位置，却是他第一次遇到王一博的时候。

那个时候的王一博可真好啊，比现在温柔体贴多了。肖战至今想起来还会嘴角抑制不住地上扬。

其实他们第一次见面的情景挺尴尬的，那大概是在半年前。

那个时候肖战感觉到自己的身体出了些奇怪的变化，作为一个正值壮年血气方刚的小伙子，偶尔有点生理需求或者起点生理反应都是再正常不过的事，可是那段时间他的反应未免太过激烈了些，而且那种感觉他从来没有经历过，他自己也不太能说得上来。

肖战自己本身就是医生，尽管不是专攻内科的，但人体构造对医学生来说是一门再基础不过的课程，他从来没有在哪里听说过或者见过自己的这种特殊反应。

于是他猜测，自己可能是禁欲太久了，所以生理反应比一般人来得更猛烈些。毕竟自从他跟上一任男朋友分手，已经差不多有四年了，这四年里他没有过任何感情生活，也没跟任何人发生过性关系。

看来压抑久了也不是好事。

肖战属于脸皮薄、容易害羞的那类人，他自然是不敢把自己的这些小秘密随便同别人分享的，因此他自己在网上查了很多“资料”，最后目光锁定在了一家高档夜总会，据说是全帝都最奢华最靠谱的约炮圣地，也是社会名流纨绔子弟常去消遣的地方。

可毕竟约炮这种事也不是什么拿得上台面的好事，自己从来没尝试过，稍稍有些保守的他在心里进行了一场激烈的思想斗争，最后他还是决定先去打探打探，顺便碰碰运气，如果实在不行就撤。

肖战平时的穿着打扮都很清新，也都中规中矩的，那晚他特意挑了自己所有衣服中最潮的一件白T恤和唯一一条略微骚气的水洗蓝破洞牛仔裤，头发也稍微抓了个造型出来。

其实说实话，好看的人不怎么需要打扮也依然能吸引众多目光。尤其是一个腰细腿长、皮肤白皙、五官姣好、举手投足之间透着禁欲气质的落单的美人，完完全全就是羊入虎口。

肖战找了个稍偏僻的卡座坐下，他还是不太习惯这种光线昏暗、人多嘈杂的地方，所以想先学着适应一下环境，顺便观察观察这里边的人。

他刚落座没多久，一个穿着制服的服务生就前来询问他是否需要点单，肖战接过那看上去十分高级、扉页还印着烫金字体的菜单，才翻开第一页就被这夸张的价格给惊到了——最便宜的果汁都要198？请问我喝的是王母娘娘的琼浆玉液吗？

肖战到底是不好意思来到酒吧喝果汁或者牛奶的，那也太丢人了，而他酒量又不算很好，太烈的酒他不敢尝试，于是他忍痛点了一杯倒数第二便宜的298元的长岛冰茶。

肖战心里还是略微有些不安，他拘谨地坐在沙发上，小口小口地啜着冰茶，一双水灵灵的大眼睛打量着从他附近经过的荷尔蒙旺盛的男人们，就算他再怎么没见过世面，也可以很轻易的辨认出那群饿狼们赤裸裸的不怀好意的眼神。

总觉得有种不祥的预感......要不喝完饮料就溜吧......

忽然一个男人的声音在肖战头顶响起。

“小美人儿一个人在这喝闷酒啊？”

肖战抬眼，只见自己面前站着一个衣着考究的男人，他身材魁梧，长相还算帅气，下巴上留有一点淡青色的胡渣，看起来还挺man的，但是完全不是肖战喜欢的类型，他其实更喜欢有文艺气质、温柔内敛、成熟睿智的男人，这个似乎有点头脑简单四肢发达，乍一看还以为是健身教练。

那男人紧贴着肖战边上毫不客气地坐下了，身上浓重的烟酒味依然掩盖不住他身上强烈的、极具侵略性的信息素的味道。

是个alpha。

肖战有轻微的洁癖，而且一直闻不惯烟味，这人如此奔放的举动让肖战略感不适，他默默地往旁边挪开了些，拉开两人的距离。

那男人倒是毫不在意，肖战退一步他就进一步，还把手中的酒杯递到了肖战手边。

“喝冰茶多没意思啊，尝尝这个。”

肖战心里极其嫌弃，但表面上还装作礼貌客气的样子笑着摆了摆手，说自己喝不惯烈酒。

那男人却直接伸手搂过了肖战的肩，凑到肖战耳边轻轻地吹气。

“尝尝看嘛，说不定喝过就喜欢上了呢。”

这充满挑逗和性暗示的行为直接越过了肖战的底线，他像只被人踩到尾巴的小猫一样迅速躲开，一直挪到了沙发最边上，警惕地盯着那个男人。

不知道是不是动作太猛，加上酒精作祟，肖战突然觉得脑袋有点晕，一阵困意袭来，他扶着沙发边沿才勉强稳住自己。

那男人笑嘻嘻的，又不依不饶地凑到肖战身边，手环过肖战的细腰时还轻轻地在侧腰处掐了一下，他就着这个姿势把肖战禁锢在沙发上。

“这药效果还真不错。”

“让我看看这只小白兔还要往哪逃。”

说罢，他钳着肖战的下巴就准备亲上去。

肖战凭借尚存的一丝清明，猛地把脸别过去，最终这个吻只落在了他的侧脸上，可还是把肖战恶心到不行。

他蓄足了力气狠狠地推开了那个男人，站起身想要朝着门口的方向逃离，可是刚一站起来，他就感到一阵天旋地转，双腿瘫软无力。

他身体向后仰去，已经做好了跌倒的心理准备，可是想象中的疼痛并没有传来，相反，他感觉到有一只宽厚有力的手拉住的自己的右臂，随后他落入了一个温暖的怀抱。

“小心。”

肖战闻言立刻回过头，发现接住自己的是一个年轻高大的男人，他的眼睛很漂亮，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇饱满，下颚线条锋利，总之俊美得不像话，仿佛是出自中世纪雕塑名家之手的天神雕像，神秘、冷艳且迷人。

肖战看得有些呆了，一时忘了从他怀里挣脱。

之前欲意轻薄肖战的那个男人看见马上就要到嘴的肥羊竟然被他人截了胡，正准备发怒，可当他看清楚来人时，话到嘴边又硬生生地给憋了回去。

“是、是小王总啊......这么巧？您怎么来了......”

王一博笑了笑，眼睛里却没半分笑意，扶着肖战肩膀的那只手更用力了些。

“我家的产业，我自然是要偶尔来照看一下的。”

他顿了顿，又慢条斯理补充道：

“……不然怎么知道，这管理上会不会出什么纰漏，会不会有什么奇奇怪怪的东西混进来？”

这话说得在理且得体，但那男人明显听出了王一博话里带刺儿，他心虚地摸了摸鼻子。

“嗐，您说得是......那要是没什么别的事儿了我就先走了......”

王一博笑而不语，就这么冷冷地盯着他看，看得那男人脊背发凉汗毛倒竖，夹着尾巴落荒而逃了。

肖战从头到尾一直游离在状态之外，头疼得快要裂开了，他根本无暇顾及那两人，迷迷糊糊的他只听到了“小王总”三个字。

那是谁？哪个小王总？自己好像不认识这么一号人啊......

王一博看着男人的背影消失在自己视线范围之内后，才终于将目光转移到自己怀里的人身上。

“你还好吧？自己可以走吗？”

肖战眨了眨亮晶晶的眼睛，现在不仅头晕，身上还开始发热了。

他点了点头，从王一博怀里挣脱了出来，还没走两步，腿又是一软，王一博连忙上前扶住了他。

王一博叹了口气，让肖战靠在自己身上，他快速脱下西装外套，往肖战头上一盖，直接把肖战整个人横抱了起来。

猛然悬空的感觉让肖战吓了一跳，他下意识地环住了王一博的脖子，手指紧紧抓着王一博的衬衣。然后他突然反应过来了，这个姿势……实在是……

王一博感觉到肖战在自己怀里瞎扑腾，随即收紧了手臂，小声说道：“别乱动，我抱不住你了。”

肖战立刻停止了折腾，他怕王一博直接把他摔到地上，于是他乖乖靠在王一博肩头一动不动的，头上还顶着王一博的外套，他就着并不开阔的视野小心翼翼地打量着王一博的侧脸。

这个鼻梁，这个下颚线，也太优越了吧……

王一博却并没有回应肖战的灼灼目光，他目视着前方大步向二楼的包厢走去。

酒吧里的其他客人自然是认得王一博的，很多人原本想跟他打个招呼或者套套近乎，可此时看到王一博怀里抱着个人，还用衣服把他的脸给遮了起来，这么火急火燎地往楼上走，几乎所有人都心领神会，只好暧昧地笑笑，不敢上前打扰。

王一博随便找了间大床房走进去，后面跟着的服务生正准备询问是否需要帮忙，结果王一博直接一脚回踢关上了房门，害得人家服务生的鼻子差点遭殃。

他轻轻地把肖战放在柔软的大床上，以为自己也算是好人做够本了，转身就准备离开，结果手掌却被肖战紧紧握住。他只好又转回来，站在床边居高临下地看着面色潮红的肖战。

肖战的手不如王一博的手大，他生怕自己抓得不够紧，王一博会甩手离开，于是肖战调整了一下握的方式，紧紧攥着王一博的大拇指不撒手了。

王一博注意到了肖战的动作，他微微蹙眉，这人是在……邀请他？

他看着肖战水波荡漾的眼睛，殷红上挑的眼尾，通红的双颊，还有微微张开的饱满水润的唇瓣，他突然感觉小腹一热。

可是他并没有随便跟人上床的习惯，尤其是之前素未谋面的陌生人，谁知道这人干不干净，有没有滥交的黑历史。

他舔了舔自己有些发干的嘴唇，语气里带上了些许的不耐烦。

“干什么？这是讹上我了？”

肖战正在药劲儿上，被折磨得浑身又热又痒，情欲一直得不到纾解的他此刻也顾不上什么礼义廉耻了，他拉过王一博的手，将他的手背贴在自己滚烫的脸颊上，清凉的触感让他舒服了许多，忍不住多蹭了一会儿。

他的眼睛半眯着，声音又软又嗲。

“你……抱抱我……好不好？”

王一博发现自己可耻地硬了。

必须要趁自己理智尚存的时候走掉才行。

他压低了声音，佯装很凶很冷漠的样子从嘴里蹦出两个字。

“放手。”

可是肖战紧紧攥着他的大拇指死活不放，哀求似的看着他。

王一博心里的小火山瞬间爆发了，不过奔腾的不是岩浆，是欲望。

当惯了花花公子的他此时也没什么闲情逸趣扮演正人君子。

他翻身上床，半跪着骑在肖战身上，一只手将肖战的手压过头顶，另一只手则捏住了肖战的下巴。

他的目光在肖战粉嫩的唇瓣上逡巡。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

肖战轻轻摇了摇头，就这么直勾勾地盯着他看。

王一博用指腹轻轻摩挲着肖战下唇。

“那你知道招惹我的后果是什么吗？”

他没给肖战任何表达疑惑的机会，大拇指轻易地撬开了肖战的嘴，在他的口腔里慢慢搅动着，和他粉红色的柔软的小舌头纠缠在一起。

肖战从来没经历过这样挑逗，他迷茫的神情让他原本就水汪汪的眼睛显得更灵动了，那氤氲的水汽仿佛下一秒就要从眼眶里漫出来。

王一博自认为自己阅人无数，却不得不承认，他还从未见过像肖战这样看着清纯实际上媚到骨子里的人。

尤其是当他的手指在肖战嘴里搅动，扯出一条条暧昧的银丝，肖战张着嫣红的小嘴微微喘息着，王一博清楚地感觉到自己的小兄弟已经起立了。

他的喉结上下滚动了一下，嗓音也变得有些嘶哑。

“你以前都是这么勾引男人的？”

肖战此时欲火焚身，哪里顾得上去答理王一博的质问，他双手抓着王一博的手腕，忘情地吮吸舔舐着他的拇指，喉咙里偶尔发出轻声的呜咽，像一只想要努力讨好主人的小猫咪。

王一博再也忍不住了，他将拇指从肖战口腔里抽出，随手捞过床头柜上的润滑剂。

他一把扯下肖战的牛仔裤，连同内裤一起扔到床下，然后又迅速将自己扒了个干净，他一边用膝盖把肖战的双腿分开，一边将润滑剂挤在手上，对着分身随便撸动了几下。

肖战躺在床上，如同一个听话的布偶任由王一博摆弄，一直到他看到王一博双腿间的庞然大物，他才开始有些慌了。

王一博向来没有怜惜床伴的习惯，他一个挺腰就将下体送入了肖战的后穴，撕裂般的剧痛让肖战忍不住惊呼出声，情不自禁地夹紧了屁股。

“不行...太大了...好痛......”

肖战的声音都带上了哭腔。

王一博也没想到肖战后面竟然这么紧，自己才刚刚探进去就能让他痛成这样。他用力拍了拍肖战的臀瓣，雪白的肌肤上瞬间印上了几道红痕。

“放松点，让我进去。”

肖战的手死死攥着洁白的床单，却还是不愿意放松。

“不可以......”

王一博“啧”了一声，按照他以前的性格，这个时候他才懒得管身下的人感觉如何，自己爽够了就完事儿了，可是当他看到肖战双眼紧闭、眉头紧锁，看上去真的很痛苦的样子，他居然感觉心脏的一隅开始变得柔软了。

他从肖战体内退了出来，吻住肖战柔嫩的嘴唇，细细碎碎地啃咬着他饱满的唇瓣，口齿交缠之间，他还不忘轻声细气地哄着肖战。

“乖，让我进去，好不好？”

王一博的吻技很好，好到肖战这个情场小白完全招架不住，他被亲得七荤八素晕头转向的，对方让他干什么他就乖乖地干什么。

感受到身下的人紧绷的身体终于放松了些，王一博才将两根手指探入肖战的后穴，潮湿温热的甬道内壁将他的手指紧紧吸住，不一会儿就渗出了黏稠的淫液，肖战的腰随着王一博手指的进进出出而律动，也慢慢适应了些。

扩张做得差不多了，王一博急不可耐地又重新顶了进去，这次比之前顺利了许多，被温暖细嫩的蜜穴包裹着的感觉让王一博舒服地轻叹了一声。

肖战也不再抵触王一博的操弄，相反开始试着迎合他的节奏，没过多久两人就一起泄了出来。

旖旎的回忆到这里戛然而止，后续的事情肖战已经记不大清楚了，但是对他来说，那个夜晚无疑是难忘的。那是他们第一次见面，当时肖战甚至连对方是谁都不知道，可他却莫名信任他、愿意接纳他、甚至在他的爱抚下体验到了前所未有的一次又一次高潮，食髓知味的他第一次发现原来做爱可以带来这样大的快感和满足。

其实王一博对肖战也是相当满意的，他不仅长得好看身材好，性格也挺讨喜，简单干净不做作，比起以前那群倒贴他的“妖艳贱货”们要好上一万倍。而且王一博很喜欢他在床上又纯又欲的样子，除了最开始的时候床技太糟糕了点，不过这种东西都是可以后天调教出来的，所以不算什么大问题。

于是这两人就这么心照不宣地一拍即合了，反正只是炮友，追求的只是肉体上的契合和精神上的刺激罢了，只要他们都不越过那条敏感的红线，那么双方都能各取所需合作共赢。

可是这个世界上的所有事情岂能皆如人愿？

可是这个世界上多的是粉饰太平的人。

肖战将身体蜷缩成一团，抱紧了自己身上盖着的大衣，企图从一件没有温度的物品上汲取一点点温暖。

他从来没有这么难受过。

他第一次发现帝都的冬天是如此漫长，且寒冷。

熹微的晨光从窗帘间的缝隙钻了进来，不温暖、不明媚，还有些刺眼。

肖战用手背遮住了自己的双眼，一滴眼泪从眼尾顺着脸颊悄悄滑落。

“王一博......”


End file.
